


Wherever You Go, There You Are

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake (Supernatural) Fusion, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gen, M/M, Running Away, Season/Series 05, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel is trying to get away from Loki and his minions, and he runs to the one place that he thinks they can't find him. The problem is, Gabriel can't exactly run away from Gabriel, and he really really can't run away from the thought of a certain very tall hunter.
Relationships: (pre-slash), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Wherever You Go, There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Gabriel Bingo '20, the prompt "French Mistake 'verse"

Gabriel was running. He’d realized, nearly too late, that the sons of Loki were not going to be quite as helpful as he’d hoped, and he’d vamoosed. Problem was, he’d gotten a bit of the drug before he realized that his drink wasn’t exactly safe, and he was feeling a little woozy, just enough that he was off his game. He’d have to be extra careful. 

He’d already flown far away. He was somewhere in Poland, on a mountainside. There were goats, and a little farmstead nearby. The last place they’d look for him, he thought. But he could feel the probing tendrils of magic searching for him, and he knew he couldn’t hold it off long, and besides there was a goat chewing on his pants leg. 

“Time to go where they _really_ can’t find me,” he said, and with a sigh of resignation he ripped a hole in the fabric of the universe and stepped through the tear. 

He smoothed the rift closed behind him. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was, only that pagan magic couldn’t get that opened, and thus they couldn’t follow him here. He turned in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings. It was a hot, sunny day, and there were palm trees in the distance. There was a long, low building nearby, and lots of golf carts zipping around, and a row of trailers, and he quickly recognized his surroundings as a movie set. 

Behind him was a trailer with a name on the door. “Misha? Russian porn?” he muttered to himself. That would be lucky, finding himself in the middle of a porno set. Maybe he could kill some time, get lucky, and make money. He was really starting to consider the possibilities when his little brother wandered over in a douchey sweater and really ruined the mood. 

“I thought they killed you,” Castiel said, barely glancing at him as he opened the trailer door. Gabriel squinted in confusion. 

“Why are you going in there?” Gabriel asked. He couldn’t help but be rather hurt that Cas wasn’t more broken up about his faked death. 

Castiel snorted. “It’s my trailer,” he sniffed, slamming the door behind him. 

“Misha?” Gabriel said. “ _Misha_?” None of this made any sense. He wandered off through the set. 

Around a corner, another big trailer - one that screamed “star” - and there was Sam, sitting in a lawn chair outside of it. He was wearing sunglasses and a stripe of white suncream on his nose. It was adorable. He appeared to be snoozing in the sunshine. Pretty odd of him to let his guard down on what had to be an active hunt in a movie set. Gabriel approached. 

“Samster!” he exclaimed. “Hey, hot stuff. Lookin’ positively sizzling.” 

Sam startled and sat up. “What are you doing here?” he asked. Kind of snotty, but maybe he was mad about the fake death thing. “Are we redoing something?” 

“Well, uh,” Gabriel scratched his head. “If you want to? Can’t say I’d care to go up against my bro again, but… thing is, I need your help. I’m… surprisingly out of ideas, Sam. You’re the only person I know who might help me.” 

Sam snorted. “Oh, I see. Are we doing the Sabriel thing? Damn fanservice. Yeah, okay. Why don’t we play it up a little, a few lingering glances, give them something to hashtag about. Not too much though, okay? Do we have dialog? I always think this stuff works better with dialog.” 

Gabriel squinted. “You’re not Sam.” 

“Not until cameras roll, I’m not,” he said. “I don’t get that much into it, you know that.” He settled back into his lawn chair and adjusted his sunglasses. Gabriel got the clear impression that he’d been dismissed. 

“This is a weird, weird universe,” he muttered to himself as he wandered away. Being brushed off by fake-Cas had been kind of a bummer, but being dismissed by fake-Sam had hurt more than he would have bargained for. He could still remember the look on Sam’s face when he’d let him think that Kali had killed him, and then that last glance as they’d parted ways during that showdown with Luci. He knew there was something there, he was sure. But things would never work out with them, would it? And yet… 

“Sabriel?” he murmured. “Well _that_ sounds intriguing.” He put figuring that out on his mental to-do list, once he got his hands on a computer. Meanwhile, he had to figure out a way to blend in around here. 

He was pondering this when a guy scurrying by with a clipboard did a double-take at him and flipped through his papers. “Archangel Gabriel! Shouldn’t you be in wardrobe?” 

“I should? I- I should, very right. Can you just point me in the direction?” The guy rolled his eyes and extended a finger toward the nearby building. 

Inside the building was utter chaos. Gabriel stood staring off at all the movement and bustle, until a woman grabbed his arm and steered him. “Gabriel, we need to get you dressed, stat. You were supposed to be in makeup an hour ago. Come on, see what we’ve got for you this time.” 

Gabriel let the girl lead him off and dress him up in a new outfit - baggy jeans, shiny leather boots, and a pale peach shirt with green vines embroidered on it and a wide collar with darker peach rosettes. The shirt fastened up with shiny pearl buttons. Gabriel twirled and admired himself in the mirror. “I am one handsome son of a bitch,” he said. 

The girl chuckled. “And we haven’t even gotten you to makeup yet.” 

While sitting in the makeup chair waiting, Gabriel finally got his hands on a script and flipped eagerly through to see what his part was. He had a scene with Cas - that had been shoved in at the last minute, no wonder fake-Cas was confused. And two scenes with Dean and Sam. 

“Sounds like me,” he said. They had gotten his wit and demeanor down, that’s for sure. He had a lot of good quips, teasing Cas and irritating Dean. And yet, his lines with Sam were a little different. Sam had mourned him, he confessed. 

> (nearly in tears) SAM: I was devastated - yeah, there was a lot going on and we had to keep going, but Gabe… (he lets the thought trail off as their eyes meet)

“Damn,” Gabriel whispered in awe. “That’s romantic AF.” He looked up from the page and scrubbed his hand across his face. Was there any truth to this? Could it be that this show was paralleling their world? He flipped to the next page.

> (interrupting) DEAN: So why are you here?
> 
> (resignedly) GABRIEL: I… I couldn’t let it happen. I can’t let this happen to you. I’m here to help. (looks at Sam) To save you from the crappy fate that daddy thought to bestow upon you. I think together we can come up with something better.

It went on for a few more lines. He had to tell them about the little Loki problem, about how he’d be hunting him as well and that was going to add to their collective problems. Gabriel gulped at the thought of telling the Winchesters about that; it made him feel naked and vulnerable. He thought about Sam’s eyes, about that beautiful boy being possessed by Lucifer and ending up either killed by Michael or ridden all over by Lucifer, screaming inside his own skull for eternity. That sent a chill through him. 

“Maybe they’re right,” he muttered, flipping through the rest of the pages. “I could help. I should help.” 

He heard voices outside of the cubicle where he was sitting, getting louder as they walked closer. “I thought you said you’d gotten Gabriel’s actor into wardrobe already,” said one woman. 

“I did, he was really happy with the clothes.” 

“He’s not dressed; he’s over there. Looks like he just got in from the airport.” 

“Weird,” said the first girl. “Well, he tried it on earlier. I’ll go round him up; they’re shooting that ‘coming back from the other universe’ scene in an hour and we need to get things ready.” 

“Oh, nuts,” Gabriel muttered. “This is about to get awkward.” Nowhere to hide, nowhere to escape. Of course he could snap himself anywhere else in this world easily, or into yet another alternative world with some degree of difficulty, but maybe that was the point. He’d never really be able to hide until he faced things down. Easier still if he did it at the Winchesters’ sides. 

“It’s time to go back, you old muttonhead,” he sighed to himself. He once again tore open the void between the universes and thought about home. 


End file.
